Apocalipse
by ShanaLy
Summary: Estamos numa espécie de Apocalipse zombie... Aria está muito preocupada com Ezra... Será que ela o vai encontrar? Será que tudo se vai resolver e vão encontrar uma cura para este Apocalipse? (Ezria com Spencer) Romance, sobrenatural, aventura e drama... De qualquer maneira espero que gostem!
1. Chapter 1

**5º dia**

Eu e o Ezra não falámos os últimos dias. Ele saiu chateado e todas as chamadas que fiz para saber se ele estava bem foram para à caixa de correio. Eu estava super preocupada pelo facto de ele não dizer nada por tanto tempo e porque ele não me tinha dado a chance de explicar o que aconteceu.

 _"Pára Liam… não vai haver mais nada entre nós." Eu estava furiosa pela insistência de Liam._

 _"Diz-me que não me amas! Olha nos meus olhos e diz!" Era impossível. Eu amava-o, mas não da mesma forma que eu amava o Ezra. O meu amor pelo Ezra era profundo. Como não respondi imediatamente ele avançou para mim e beijo-me. Eu tentei afastar-me, mas sem força suficiente era impossível._

 _"Eu não posso acreditar!" Liam afasta-se finalmente ao ouvir a voz do Ezra._

 _Eu afasto-me ainda mais dele e olho para o Ezra. Os olhos dele transmitiam dor… NÃO! Ele não estava a ver as coisas claramente. EU NÃO QUERIA BEIJAR O LIAM!_

 _"Ezra, isto não é…"_

 _"… o que estás a pensar?" Ele completa a minha frase sarcasticamente. "Eu preciso de pensar."_

 _"Ezra?" Eu ainda percorri metade da sala antes de parar, Ezra já tinha saído._

 _"A culpa disto é tua, eu não te quero ver nunca mais!" Digo para Liam, mas ele continuou simplesmente a olhar para mim. "SAI AGORA!" Eu grito com raiva. Ele só sai em silêncio para seu próprio bem._

Isto foi há 5 dias atrás, antes de alertarem a população para se manter em casa. Ao que parece um vírus perigoso estava a alastrar por todo o país. Isto só aumenta a minha ansiedade para o nível máximo e sinceramente não sei quanto tempo posso aguentar neste estado. Eu tenho medo que isto seja o fiz do nosso casamento.

* * *

 **Deixem-me saber o que estão a pensar e o que esperam encontrar nesta história, isso dará uma grande ajuda!**

 **Bjs e até amanhã!**


	2. Chapter 2

**15º dia**

Mais 10 dias e não havia sinal de Ezra em parte nenhuma, Spencer estava a viver comigo no apartamento de Ezra há pelo menos 4 dias e os mantimentos estavam a desaparecer. Lá fora já se falava de caus e de uma doença sem cura. Estavam a criar fortes para manter os infectados afastados dos saudáveis.

"E se o Ezra tiver no meio daquelas pessoas?"

"Não penses nisso Aria, o Ezra é inteligente para sobreviver a isto."

"Então porque não diz nada?"

"As razões podem ser infinitas, mas em calma nós vamos encontrá-lo."

Ao assistir as noticias que passavam na TV ainda fiquei mais abatida. Os infectados eram centenas… pareciam muito pálidos, quase como zombies e em alguns casos já se falavam de situações de violência. "Eu não consigo ver isto e saber que o Ezra pode estar no meio daquelas pessoas."

"Dizem que para seremos infectados temos de ter contacto directo com um fluido de uma pessoa infectada."

"Isso não me deixou mais descansada!"

"Ok, mas isso ajuda-nos se tivermos de sair daqui." Diz Spencer.

"Sair para onde?"

"Bom se Rosewood se tornar numa cidade de zombies eu não quero ficar nem mais um minuto."

"Mas e se o Ezra voltar?"

"E se o Ezra voltar e encontrar a namorada e a sua melhor amiga zombies ou pior?" Ela olha-me nos olhos. "Podemos andar pelo país à procura dele."

"Andar pelo país em risco não me parece uma solução fantástica, mas ficar aqui também não nos vai ajudar em nada."

"Então vamos esperar mais alguns dias e partimos."

* * *

 **EzriaBeauty: Sinceramente não faço ideia de onde vêm as minhas ideias... Maior parte é completamente aleatório (tv, imagens, livros ou outras histórias que já li) ou sonhos que eu depois adapto porque não têm sentido nenhum xD De qualquer maneira fico imensamente feliz por gostares :))**

 **Bjs e até amanhã!**


	3. Chapter 3

**20º dia**

Com a falta de comida fomos forçadas a deixar o apartamento.

"Para onde vamos ao certo?"

"Não faço ideia, podemos conseguir mais alguns alimentos e voltar ou continuar pela estrada e ver como vão as coisas." Diz Spencer.

"Ok eu vou levar algumas roupas no caso da viagem." Digo.

"Sim, eu vou fazer o mesmo."

Para além das minhas roupas pego também algumas para Ezra caso o encontrássemos.

Saímos e entramos no carro. Rosewood parecia uma cidade fantasma, não se via ninguém na rua. Todas as lojas estavam fechadas incluindo o supermercado. "Será que somos as únicas pessoas em Rosewood?"

"Isso parece-me impossível, não houve nenhum aviso de evacuação." Diz Spencer. "Vamos continuar?" Perguntou Spencer parando junto à placa do limite da cidade.

Não havia mais nada para nós aqui. "Sim! Podemos passar pela cabana do Ezra. Só para verificar?" Pergunto-lhe. Havia uma forte probabilidade de ele se esconder lá.

"Sim fica a caminho, mas temos de ter muito cuidado."

Quando chegamos perto da cabana podia ver o carro dele.

"Ele está aqui!" Eu salto do carro mesmo em andamento. (ia muito devagar)

"Aria espera!" Mas eu continuo a correr para a cabana.

A porta estava aberta. Assim que entro não havia sinal do Ezra em lado nenhum. "Ezra?" _Sem resposta!_ Algumas coisas estavam desarrumadas o que indicava que alguém esteve por aqui. Só ele sabia o código de entrada e o carro estava à porta por isso ele não pode estar longe.

"Ele está aqui?" Pergunta Spencer da porta.

"Não." Digo desanimada. "Eu vou ver lá fora!"

"Aria! É perigoso nós não sabemos ao certo o que anda lá fora na floresta."

"Ele pode estar por perto eu vou ter cuidado. Eu prometo!" Eu passo por ela. "Espera no carro por mim."

Eu dou a volta à casa e vejo alguém sentado no banco de madeira com vista para o riacho. "Ezra?" Eu chamo com cuidado.

Eu vou mais perto e ele olha para mim. O meu coração acelerou e eu não sei de devo ir embora, ir até ele ou ficar apenas aqui em pé a olhar para ele.

* * *

 **Deus... consegui criar aqui algum suspense :P Aria encontrou o Ezra... mas será que ele está bem?**

 **Bjs e até amanhã!**


	4. Chapter 4

**20º dia**

Eu tinha medo… Eu estava petrificada não conseguia mover nem um único músculo. _Quem fez isto com ele?_ Estamos no meio do nada como é que ele foi infectado pelo vírus.

"Aaar!" Ele chamou-me, mas a voz dele não era a mesma. _Este não era o meu Ezra._ A pele estava mais esbranquiçada num tom quase acinzentado e os olhos estavam rodeados de uma cor negra como se ele não dormisse há anos. As roupas, o rosto e o cabelo estavam sujos. Ele coxeava meio curvado, mas mesmo assim era mais alto do que eu.

"Não te aproximes de mim." Eu consegui dar um passo atrás.

"Aar… Perigo!" Ele disse com a voz um pouco menos arrastada. _O que ele queira dizer? O PERIGO AQUI É ELE!_ Só lhe faltavam mais 3 passos até mim. "Foge!" Diz ele. Poucos segundos depois sinto uma mão agarrar o meu pescoço por trás. Tento fugir, mas essa pessoa atirou-me ao chão e estava em cima de mim. _Outro zombie… Ezra estava a avisar-me para fugir._ Eu não consegui gritar nem fugir… eu ia ser infectada e não haveria salvação possível.

Para meu espanto antes que o outro zombie conseguisse fazer algo Ezra empurrou-o de cima de mim. Eles lutaram até Ezra se mostrar dominante e o outro vai embora. Ezra vem até mim e cai de joelhos ao meu lado, pega o meu rosto e olha-me nos olhos. "Estás… bem?"

"Sim."

"Vai… embora. É… perigoso!" Ele diz.

"Não! Vem comigo, nós vamos fugir para um sitio seguro."

"Não é seguro… se eu estive lá."

"Ezra, eu amo-te!" Eu abraço-o. Ele era praticamente pele e osso. "Não me deixes novamente."

"Tu… estás com… o Liam?" Ele pergunta quando me afasto.

"Não. Ele beijou-me à força e então tu apareceste." Eu choro. "A culpa é minha." Eu olho para ele. "Se tivesses ficado em casa comigo não terias ficado assim… Eu liguei-te imensas vezes para te procurar… Eu estava desesperada."

Ele abraça-me. "A culpa não é tua Aaar! Eu saí… porque quis." Ele puxa-me para cima. "Agora vai." Ele empurra-me.

"Não sem ti!" Ele empurrou-me novamente. "Quando eu disse que estaria contigo na saúde e na doença eu não estava a mentir."

"É perigoso."

"Eu não quero saber… é perigoso em qualquer lugar. Eu só não quero estar sem ti novamente."

"Aria porque estás a demorar… tanto." Spencer diz a última palavra sem expressão. Ela estava a olhar em choque para o Ezra que estava a dois passos de mim.

"Spencer… Está tudo bem!" Eu asseguro, mas Spencer puxa-me com ela e começa a correr. "Não! Eu não o posso deixar."

"Ele está infectado!"

* * *

 **O que será que a Spencer vai fazer?**

 **Bjs e até amanhã!**


	5. Chapter 5

**20º dia**

"Eu não vou sem ele… Se quiseres podes ir." Eu digo-lhe.

"Estás louca? Queres ser infectada? Vocês beijaram-se?"

"A resposta é não para todas as questões."

"Graças a Deus!" Ela continua a puxar-me. _Detesto ser tão pequena._

"Spencer, eu não vou a lado nenhum sem o Ezra ou ele vem ou eu não vou."

Ela olha para trás de mim. "Não nos sigas!" Ela grita para o Ezra.

"Pára! Qual é o problema? Ele ajudou-me ele não me fez mal nenhum."

"Aria eles começam a perder toda a consciência. Ele vai esquecer-se de ti com o passar dos dias e vai tornar-se violento."

"Não digas isso!" Eu estava tão furiosa. "Mesmo que seja verdade eu quero estar com ele enquanto se lembrar… eu tenho de estar aqui para ele. Eu não o vou abandonar agora, está fora de questão."

"Não podes estar a falar a sério… Estamos a perder tempo aqui. Ele está acabado, ele vai morrer como os outros… Eles andam à procura de pessoas como ele para o levarem para cativeiro."

"O que fazem com eles?"

"Eu não sei, Aria."

"Então vais ajudar-me a esconde-lo?"

"Tenho outra opção?"

"Obrigada, obrigada!" Eu abraço-a.

Corro para o carro pego na minha mochila e no Ezra e entro na cabana com Spencer mesmo atrás de mim.

"És capaz de tomar banho sozinho?" Ezra apenas acena que sim. "Eu trouxe algumas roupas limpas para vestires depois." Ele leva a roupa e entra na casa de banho. Poucos minutos depois a água começa a correr.

"Onde queres chegar com isto Aria?"

"Já que tem de lidar com o vírus pelo menos pode ser de uma forma digna."

"Sim concordo, mas percebes que o vamos ter de deixar ir a qualquer altura."

"Ainda não existe uma cura hoje, mas amanhã pode existir e eu ainda tenho esperança."

* * *

 **Desculpem... Eu esqueci-me de publicar o capitulo ontem :(**

 **Feliz Natal!**

 **Bjs e até amanhã!**


	6. Chapter 6

**20º dia**

Spencer estava na cozinha a preparar alguma coisa para comermos. Ezra sai da casa de banho com o cabelo molhado e despenteado, ele parecia melhor com as roupas limpas.

"Sentes-te bem?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Sim."

Ele senta-se no sofá ao meu lado, mas ainda com alguma distância de mim. Ele parecia muito abatido e cansado. "O que aconteceu para ficares assim?" Eu aproximo-me um pouco mais dele.

"Dois… encontraram-me… na estação de serviço… eu não sabia o que estava a acontecer. Um deles mordeu-me… no braço." Ele mostrou-me a marca.

"Vai ficar tudo bem Ezra." Ele estava a chorar, mas limpa as lágrimas.

Passo a mão pelo cabelo dele e dou-me a mão. _Fico feliz por ele ainda ter a aliança._ "Queres descansar um pouco?" Ele apenas acena e deita a cabeça no meu colo. As minhas mãos voltam instintivamente para o seu cabelo continuando a acalma-lo até ele adormecer.

* * *

"Tens aqui!" Spence dá-me uma taça com macarrão.

"Obrigada."

"Achas que ele come?"

"Vamos descobrir." Eu sussurro mais baixo. "Ezra? Baby? Tens fome?"

Ele apenas resmunga no sono. "Parece que vai ficar para mais tarde." Eu digo para Spencer e ela apenas sorri.

Depois da refeição Spencer foi dormir enquanto eu fiquei no sofá com Ezra, ele ainda estava a dormir no meu colo. Muito sereno, como se não tivesse acontecido nada. Se não fosse a pele pálida eu diria que ele estava bem. Eu estava a morrer de sono e fecho os olhos por apenas mais alguns segundos.

* * *

 **Era para publicar um capitulo ontem, mas com toda a confusão nem liguei o computador xD Espero que tenham tido um Natal fantástico!**

 **Ainda vou publicar outro capitulo hoje por isso, até já!**


	7. Chapter 7

**21º dia**

Acordo cedo com a luz dos primeiros raios de sol.

"Ezra?" Ele ainda estava deitado com a cabeça no meu colo. "Acorda dorminhoco."

Ele abre os olhos lentamente e olha fixamente para mim. _Ele lembrasse de mim?_ "Bom dia… amor!" Diz ele com uma voz rouca um pouco melhor do que ontem.

"Bom dia!" Eu penteio o cabelo dele com os dedos e ele fecha os olhos e sorri. "Tens fome?"

"Eu não sinto fome."

"Há quanto tempo não comes nada?"

"Eu comi uma vez quando cheguei aqui."

"Quando?"

"Eu acho que estou aqui há 6 dias."

"Tu não comes nada à 5 dias? Como?"

"Eu não sinto fome." Ele insiste.

"Mas tu tens de comer e ficar forte, estás muito magro. Eu já volto."

Vou até à cozinha rapidamente, aqueço um pouco de leite e adiciono os cereais.

Entrego-lhe a taça. "Consegues comer sozinho?" Ele pega na colher e come um pouco para minha vontade. Poucos minutos depois ele vomitou tudo. Fiz chá, mas aconteceu a mesma coisa o estômago frágil do Ezra recusava tudo.

Spencer acorda come e vigia a casa por algum tempo. "Parece haver alguma coisa lá fora. Vê!"

"O quê?" Eram dois "zombies" que rondavam a cabana.

"Temos de sair em breve Aria, não queremos que se multipliquem." Diz ela.

"Ok, mas eu preciso de descansar mais um pouco não dormi bem a noite passada. O Ezra também está na cama ele não se sentiu bem quando tentei que ele comesse alguma coisa. Mais tarde saímos. Verifica se todas as janelas e portas estão fechadas. Até já!"

"Até já!"

Entro no quarto, Ezra estava deitado na cama como eu lhe pedi. "Estás bem?" Eu sento-me ao lado dele.

"Sim."

"Eu estou um pouco casada, já não durmo bem à alguns dias. Podemos dormir um pouco antes de sairmos o que achas?"

"Ok." Ele fecha os olhos.

Eu deito-me com ele e tento fazer uma sesta, mas era difícil quando não tinha os braços dele na minha cintura. Migro silenciosamente para ele, até repousar a cabeça no espaço junto ao pescoço dele. A temperatura dele estava um pouco mais baixa do que o habitual então puxo um cobertor sobre nós. Ele move-se um pouco e abraça-me. "Senti… a tua falta." Diz ele.

"Eu também e desculpa novamente por te colocar nesta situação." Os olhos dele transmitiam dor o tempo todo, ele estava a sofrer por dentro. Eu sei disso e gostava de poder ficar com metade dessa dor para lhe custar menos.

Ele não diz nada, só me abraça mais forte.

* * *

 **Um momento fofinho!**

 **Bjs e até amanhã!**


	8. Chapter 8

**21º dia**

Decidimos levar o jipe do Ezra visto que tinha mais combustível que o meu carro. Ezra parecia sempre melhor depois de dormir um pouco. Ele ia no banco de trás enquanto eu e a Spencer vamos à frente, a Spencer a conduzir. O nosso destino era Rosewood acabamos por deixar muita coisa para trás que precisamos recuperar. O rádio continuava a passar as últimas noticias, basicamente a população está em pânico. Os números de pessoas infetadas tinham triplicado nas últimas 24 horas o que já fazia desta a maior epidemia que alguma vez existiu.

Olho para o Ezra e ele já estava a dormir novamente. Ele estava sempre muito cansado o que me deixa preocupada. Ele não deveria agir assim, mas eu também não sei como é suposto ele agir com o vírus.

 _"Os cientistas estão a trabalhar na cura para esta calamidade." Dizem através do rádio. "Em poucos dias esperamos ter a cura e distribuir para todo o país. Pedimos que se mantenham afastados destas pessoas caso manifestem comportamentos agressivos." Diz outra voz. "Temos também casos em que pode causar inatividade. O caso da inatividade apesar de parecer melhor pode ser o que causa mais problemas para o próprio sujeito a longo prazo. Eles perdem grande parte do tonos muscular em poucos dias, como não se tornam violentos podem convivem com eles evitando contacto de fluidos ou mordidas. Eles conseguem comunicar e em caso favorável devem manter a atividade o máximo possível para não perder a massa muscular. Se isto não acontecer eles podem morrer porque o coração e os pulmões começam a parar."_

"Ok isso quer dizer que temos de meter o Ezra a fazer algum exercício."

"Mas ele parece tão cansado."

"Não interessa… Queremos que ele fique bem depois disto." Ela sorri para mim. Ela estava aceita, era o melhor para o Ezra.

"Sim, primeiro queremos chegar a casa depois logo vemos o que vamos fazer."

* * *

 **Eu não fiquei muito satisfeita com este mini capítulo, mas foi o melhor que consegui e é importante ter algumas parte mais descritivas para o que vai acontecer a seguir por isso desculpem.**

 **Bjs e até amanhã!**


	9. Chapter 9

**21º dia**

"Ok, grande parte das pessoas foram para um abrigo não muito longe daqui." Diz-me Spencer navegando na internet.

"Não podemos ir com o Ezra, isso está fora de questão."

"Muito bem, mas temos de encontrar um local onde podemos encontrar alguma comida se queremos ficar aqui."

"Eu posso tentar ir ao mercado novamente pode ser que hoje tenha alguém." Eu sugiro.

"Eu também vou." Diz Ezra com uma voz rouca.

Spencer olha cética para nós os dois. "Vocês os dois? E se aparecer algum ser violento? O Ezra quase que nem anda e eu não te estou a ver a deixá-lo para trás para salvares a tua pele."

Eu olho para o Ezra. "Ele já me salvou uma vez… e tu sabes que ele tem de se mexer."

"Isso parece-me uma missão suicida, eu concordei em andares com ele em locais que eu posso ver da janela."

"Eu sei, mas não te preocupes eu consigo safar-me." Ela sabia que eu ia fazê-lo que qualquer maneira. "Vamos querido." Eu ajudo o Ezra a levantar-se do sofá.

Entramos no carro e em menos de 10 minutos estamos à frente da loja.

"Não vejo ninguém, mas parece aberto." Ele e eu saímos do carro e entramos na loja. "Está aí alguém?" _Sem resposta!_

"Cheira… bem." Diz Ezra.

"O quê? Não me cheira a nada."

O Ezra anda pela loja até à seção da carne. O cheiro a carne em decomposição era muito intenso no local. Ele pega numa das embalagens e abre-a. "O que estás a fazer?" Para meu choque ele começou a comer a carne crua. "Ezra…" Era horrível vê-lo assim, mas eu não podia fazer nada. Ele comeu vorazmente toda a embalagem e passou para outra que já parecia estar em grande decomposição. "Essa não!" Eu digo. Se ele o fizesse eu ia vomitar. Felizmente ele troca para outra que ainda parecia em condições.

Começo a ouvir grunhidos do outro lado da loja. "Ezra, não estamos sozinhos… Temos de pegar o máximo de mantimentos que conseguirmos e sair daqui." Eu começo a pegar carne que não estava estragada, visto que era a única coisa que ele comia em dias sem vomitar no segundo seguinte. Pego também caixas de cereais, massas e enlatados. Corro para fora da loja e coloco tudo dentro do carro. Ezra ainda ia na saída da loja quando eu entrei novamente para pegar ainda mais coisas. Poucos minutos depois vi 2 zombies lá dentro, mas eu corri para fora e voltei para o carro onde o Ezra já estava sentado a comer a carne.

* * *

 **Este capitulo já teve mais acção e pelo menos já sabemos que o Ezra não vai morrer à fome xD Espero que estejam a gostar!**

 **Bjs e até amanhã!**


	10. Chapter 10

**21º dia**

"Correu bem?" Pergunta Spencer.

"Sim, ainda consegui juntar muita coisa." Digo carregando os mantimentos para o interior do apartamento. "Descobri que eles gostam de carne crua."

"O quê?" Ezra entra pela porta nesse momento a comer uma coxa de frango crua. "Ok, já percebi. Talvez seja essa a razão para morderem as pessoas."

"Sim, talvez. Houve alguma novidade das noticias?"

"Parece que estão muito perto da cura. Estão a fazer testes com zombies para descobrir se resulta."

"Espero que sejam rápidos."

Ezra esta a deleitar-se no sofá com as suas pernas de frango, estava a ficar cada segundo mais nojento. Eu faço uma corrida para a sanita e vomito, esta era a terceira vez em 2 dias. "Estás bem?" Pergunta-me Spencer que veio comigo.

"Sim."

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro."

"Existe alguma maneira de estares grávida?"

"Não…" Eu tinha parado de tomar a pilula com todo o stress que tinha sentido com o Liam. _Como é que me esqueci?_ "Talvez…" Eu tiro o meu telemóvel do bolso e vejo o calendário. _1 semana de atraso… EU NUNCA FALHEI UM DIA._ "Eu acho que estou grávida." Eu digo em choque.

"Está tudo bem."

"Não está, o pai do meu bebé está sentado no sofá a comer carne crua."

"Calma… Primeiro temos de saber se é verdade. Eu vou sair a encontrar um teste."

"Ok, obrigada."

* * *

"Estás… nervosa?" Pergunta-me Ezra.

"Não." Ele vem até mim e abraça-me.

"Mentira. Eu… vou cuidar… de ti." Ele diz muito arrastado.

"Eu estou bem, Ezra. Só algo muito importante pode estar a acontecer e tu estás assim."

"O que é?" Eu agarro a mão de e coloco-a na minha barriga. Ele pareceu processar a informação muito lentamente. "Um bebé?"

Eu concordo. "Eu acho que posso estar grávida. A Spencer foi procurar um teste."

"Não… tens a certeza?"

"Ainda não."

Mesmo assim ele abraçou-me. "Eu estou… aqui para ti." Ele beija o meu rosto que foi a única forma para transmitir os nossos sentimentos nos últimos tempos. Beijos na boca estava fora de questão pelo risco de me infetar.

O azul dos olhos dele estava mais brilhante e a pele dele parecia menos pálida. A comida e o tempo de sono tinham ajudado.

A porta bate. "Aqui tens!" Spencer entrega-me um saco com 3 testes todos diferentes.

"Eu já volto."

* * *

O temporizador tinha acabado de tocar e eu tinha medo de ver o resultado. _Mas porquê?_ Eu era uma mulher casada e maior de idade claramente pronta para ser mãe. Eu e o Ezra já tínhamos falado disso, mas não planeamos nada. Esta era uma pequena surpresa.

"Vê!" Spencer insiste do outro lado da sala.

Eu inclino-me sobre a mesa e vejo os 3 testes. "Todos positivo." Disse atordoada. "Vamos ter um bebé." Ezra parecia muito quieto a olhar para a mesa e a Spencer já me estava a abraçar.

* * *

 **Ehehe! Uma pequena surpresa!**

 **Bjs e até amanhã!**


	11. Chapter 11

**23º dia**

Ezra tinha-se tornado super protector comigo, ele não me deixava sair e ficava perto de mim o tempo todo. Só saía para andar um pouco com Spencer para se manter activo, mas mesmo assim andava no passeio perto do apartamento para ter a certeza que nada se passava.

A noticia do bebé caiu como uma bomba. Eu não me sentia bem em ter tanta atenção quando o próprio Ezra tinha um problema muito mais grave do que eu. Ele tinha perdido algumas pequenas partes da memória a curto prazo, ele esquecia-se do que estava a fazer ou a tentar dizer. Isso deixa-me um pouco aflita. _E se ele se esquece de mim? E se passar a ser uma estranha para ele?_

"Estamos de volta!" Diz Spencer da porta.

Ezra vem até mim. "Estás bem?"

"Sim, eu estou bem." Eu não conseguia lidar com a pressão dos acontecimentos e não podia tomar todos os medicamentos para a ansiedade. _Sinto-me sentimental._ "Podes ficar aqui só por alguns segundos?" Ele abraça-me e eu enterro o meu rosto no seu pescoço e deixo as lágrimas correr.

"Aria…" Ele tinha percebido que eu estava a chorar.

"Estou bem." E quando me afasto ele beija-me a testa. "Quando é que isto vai acabar?" Eu pergunto. "Quando é que vamos ter a cura e voltar a ser um casal normal novamente?"

"Aria… eu não sei." Ele diz.

"Eu sinto-me mal quando olho para ti e penso que a culpa de estares assim foi minha."

"Não… a culpa não foi tua."

"Claro que foi… Eu devia ter conseguido afastar o Liam… Eu devia ter ido atrás de ti..."

"Vai ficar tudo bem." Ele agarra a minha mão na mão fria dele.

"E se acontecer alguma coisa? O bebé pode ficar sem pai… eu não vou conseguir fazer isto sozinha, Ezra."

"Eu vou estar aqui!"

"Mas também existe uma possibilidade não estares."

"Vão encontrar… a cura. Eu vou ficar bem." Ele diz antes de me confortar novamente nos seus braços.

* * *

 **Momento fofinho! Obrigada às meninas que comentaram EzriaBeauty e Guest (anónimo nem sei se é rapariga xD)**

 **Bjs e até amanhã!**


	12. Chapter 12

**25º dia**

 _Na TV aparecia uma mulher."Estas são as últimas actualizações sobre a cura para o vírus que está a contaminar o país. Parece que a vacina criada está em teste há 4 dias no total já foram aplicados a 30 indivíduos, mas 15 perderam a vida. Para já os sujeitos inactivos parecem ser os únicos a ter a sorte de ver a sua situação normalizada."_

"Isto parece óptimo Aria. O Ezra pode ter a cura e ficar bem." Diz Spencer.

"Mas existe sempre a probabilidade de não resultar, não é?"

"Tenta ser positiva."

"Eu NUNCA vou deixar testar seja o for no Ezra… Ele só vai tomar a vacina quando for 100% seguro."

"Compreendo perfeitamente, eu acho que eles ainda não sabem o que fazer aos sujeitos agressivos…" Diz Spencer.

"Para já só nos temos de manter em segurança e manter o cuidado com o Ezra."

"Ele ainda esta a dormir?"

"Sim, como um bebé."

Spencer liga o rádio em busca de mais noticias _. Era uma estação de rádio local. "As forças armas estão a levar os zombies para um centro de concentração. Querem afastar totalmente os sujeitos infectados dos saudáveis e para isso pedem a da vossa ajuda liguem para o número xxx-xxx-xxx quando virem algum destes indivíduos. Mantenham a vossa segurança!" Spencer muda de estação. "O que estão a fazer é desumano… levam pessoas infectadas para fazerem testes sem autorização ou só para os matar sobre justificações de segurança pública. Esquecem-se que são pessoas depois de todo o azar que tiveram e que têm famílias."_

"Eu acho que não consigo continuar a ouvir isto Spence… Vou ter com o Ezra."

"Ok…Tem cuidado."

Quando entrei no quarto o Ezra ainda estava a dormir como era de esperar. Spencer não me tinha deixado ficar a dormir com ele por medo que ele me infectasse por alguma razão. Uma grande parte da memória dele tinha desaparecido nos últimos 2 dias, às vezes perguntava-lhe sobre acontecimentos da vida dele como ele ser meu professor, a conversa com os meus pais, o nosso primeiro baile, Charlotte DiLaurentis ou até mesmo o nosso casamento. Ele tinha esquecido alguns pormenores e já não se lembrava bem de ter feito 2 pedidos para casar com ele ou de nos termos separado durante o tempo que estive na faculdade.

 _Isso deixar-me um pouco triste…_

* * *

 **Este capitulo foi um pouco mais história, vou tentar publicar outro mais tarde e um da criada de servir.**

 **Bjs e até logo!**


	13. Chapter 13

**28º dia**

"Consegui entrar em contacto com um médico que conheci na faculdade. Vou encontrar-me com ele." Diz Spencer.

"A sério? É seguro?"

"Vai ser rápido, talvez ele me possa dar acesso à cura e podemos salvar a vida do Ezra." Diz ela.

"Isso é o que mais quero, mas por favor tem cuidado."

"Vou ter. Vemo-nos mais logo!"

"Até logo."

"Ezra?" Eu chamo-o. "Está na hora do teu exercício." Ele não respondeu como era habitual. "Ezra?" Ele estava deitado na cama com os olhos fechados. Eu tinha medo de ver se ele estava vivo ou morto… "Ezra?" Ele não reagiu. Pego no pulso dele, estava mais frio do que o habitual. _O batimento era muito fraco… Ele tem de se mexer._ Eu agitei-o até que ele abriu os olhos. "Vamos Ezra tens de te mexer, passas muito tempo nesta maldita cama."

"Não… quero…" Ele diz com a voz muito arrastada.

"Ezra, tu estás a morrer… eu sinto isso e não posso deixar que isso aconteça. Quem vai ser o pai para o nosso bebé se tu não estiveres aqui?" Ele reúne alguma força e senta-se. "Eu amo-te Ezra! Eu não vou desistir de ti nunca."

* * *

 **Que fofinhos! Acho que o nosso Ezra está em perigo... Vamos ver se a Spencer chega a tempo.**

 **Feliz Ano Novo pessoal!**

 **Bjs e até amanhã!**


	14. Chapter 14

**28º dia**

O estado do Ezra não era melhor e a minha única esperança é que a Spencer tivesse a cura quando voltasse. Tinham confirmado que 100% dos indivíduos inactivos sobreviviam e pelo que ouvi a percentagem de pessoas "zombies" tinha diminuído os últimos dias.

O trinco na porta abre e Spencer entra rapidamente. "Como correu?"

"Não imaginas o que estão a fazer aos "zombies maus". Eles estão literalmente a matá-los massivamente e a servir de ratos de laboratório para os cientistas. Todos estão à procura da cura e parar as mortes."

"Isso quer dizer que não têm a cura?"

"Isso quer dizer que não têm a cura para os violentos. Aqui tens!" Ela entrega-me uma caixa com 2 comprimidos.

"É isto?"

"Sim, 1 agora e outro no fim de 24 horas."

"Meu Deus Spencer, não imaginas como feliz estou."

Em menos de 1 minuto Ezra tinha tomado a primeira dose e voltou a dormir.

"Ele esteve muito mal hoje." Digo à Spencer. "Pensei que ele tinha morrido quando o chamei e ele não respondeu."

"Tudo vai ficar bem Aria! Só temos de ser pacientes, o meu amigo disse que pode ter alguns efeitos secundários nos primeiros dias após a toma."

"Efeitos secundário?"

"Dores de cabeça e musculares, vómitos, diarreia. E é fundamental que descanse, sem actividade física e que coma para repor os nutrientes." Diz ela.

"Certo, ele vai ficar bem."

"Sim, ele vai."

* * *

 **Vamos lá ver como vai ser com o Ezra.**

 **Acho que já estou muito perto de terminar esta história.**

 **Bjs e até amanhã!**


	15. Chapter 15

**29º dia**

"Aria? Estás bem?" Spencer corre comigo até à casa de banho. Os enjoos da gravidez estavam um pouco difíceis.

"Já pensaste ir ao médico para verificar se está tudo bem?"

"Ainda não… Está tudo num alvoroço com isto da cura e dos zombies." Limpo a boca. "E eu queria o Ezra comigo na primeira consulta."

"Eu percebo isso, mas a tua saúde e do bebé é o mais importante."

"Eu vou marcar a consulta em breve, quando for seguro levar o Ezra."

"Ele pareceu bem esta manhã?" Ela pergunta-me enquanto voltamos para a cozinha.

"Ele ainda estava a dormir, mas a pele dele estava mais rosada."

"Isso parece-me óptimo. O meu amigo disse-me que o efeito é muito rápido."

"Só espero que ele fique mesmo bem."

"Bom dia!" Diz Ezra com a sua voz normal quando entra na divisão como se não se tivesse passado nada nos últimos dias. Ele aproxima-se de mim e beija-me a cabeça antes de se sentar ao meu lado.

"Estás bem?"

"Sinto-me bem, mas estou cheio de fome." Diz ele.

"Certo." Diz Spencer entregando-lhe um prato e torradas e um copo de leite. "Eu sei que te sentes melhor Ezra, mas vais ter de passar o dia o mais inactivo possível." Ela diz enquanto ele come.

Ele concorda e continua a comer, comer e comer… nunca pensei que fosse possível alguém comer tanto, mas nós alimentamos o voraz apetite dele. Até ao ponto em que ele estava demasiado cheio para comer e apenas ficou enroscado no sofá comigo ao seu lado a assistir um filme.

* * *

 **Ezra parece visivelmente melhor :D**

 **Não quero que fiquem tristes, mas acabei a história ontem e vai ter mais 3 capítulos.**

 **Bjs e até amanhã!**


	16. Chapter 16

**31º dia**

Ezra tinha passado melhor. Teve algumas dores de cabeça e febre, mas passou rapidamente.

Hoje íamos ao hospital, Spencer voltou a ligar ao amigo dela e pediu para marcar uma consulta para ver o estado do Ezra e o eu.

"Bom dia doutor." Eu cumprimento o médico quando entro e o Ezra faz o mesmo.

"São os amigos da Spencer certo?"

"Sim somos nós."

"O que posso fazer por vocês?"

"O Ezra tomou a cura há 2 dias e eu descobri que estou grávida há cerca de 10 dias."

"Vou ter de pedir análises de vocês os dois. Devem passar aqui amanhã de manhã em jejum para exames complementares. Os resultados finais estão prontos em 3 dias."

"Posso fazer uma pergunta?" Pergunta Ezra.

"Eu sei que enquanto estava infectado não podia ter muito contacto com a Aria. Podemos fazer a nossa vida normal novamente agora?"

"A vacina estimulou a produção de anti corpos que protegem e eliminam o vírus. Se o valor do vírus for muito baixo ou mesmo nulo, pode fazer a sua vida normalmente incluindo vida sexual. Para já pedia que esperassem pelo resultado do teste."

"Obrigada, doutor."

"De nada, vejo-vos em 3 dias."

* * *

 **Não te preocupes EzriaBeauty esta história vai acabar, mas mais virão! Já tenho uma surpresa preparada! ;)**

 **Bjs e até amanhã!**


	17. Chapter 17

**34º dia**

As memórias que o Ezra perdeu não voltaram, mas ele estava bem e teríamos muito tempos para fazer novas memórias. Eu já tinha o meu teste de gravidez positivo e uma consulta da especialidade marcada.

"Entrem." O médico pediu. "Como estão?"

"Bem obrigado." Diz Ezra.

"Sei que devem estar um pouco nervosos. Tenho o resultado do exame final e está tudo bem, os valores do vírus estão a zeros e os restantes valores também estão quase normais. Vou passar algumas vitaminas que estão em falta e pode voltar à sua vida normal oficialmente." Diz ele.

"Obrigada doutor." Diz o Ezra com um sorriso fantástico. Eu tinha perdido ver a alegria e o sorriso nos seus lábios.

Quando saímos da sala Spencer veio até nós. "Como foi?"

"O Ezra está curado." Eu disse muito feliz.

"Isso é óptimo, finalmente acabou." Diz ela.

"Sim podemos ir para casa." Digo.

Antes que desse mais um passo Ezra agarrou-me pelo cotovelo e puxou-me para um beijo cheio de paixão. Tinha saudades de sentir os lábios dele nos meus e quando nos separamos apenas sorrimos como tolos um para o outro. "Amo-te." Diz ele.

"Também te amo." Eu volto para outro beijo.

"Vamos lá, podem fazer isso em casa quando eu não estive na mesma divisão por favor." Diz Spencer a rir. "Eu estou feliz por vocês, mas ainda não é totalmente seguro andar por aí."

* * *

 **Tenho a certeza que vais adorar a nova história, ainda não sei ao certo quando vou começar a publicar e não posso dar pistas do que é senão perde a graça da surpresa xD**

 **Enfim... vou publicar a última parte mais logo.**


	18. Epílogo

Os anos passaram e não conseguiram fazer nada para salvar as pessoas que foram infectadas com um estado mais violento do vírus. Descobriram depois que o próprio vírus tinha sofrido uma mutação que os tornava violentos e por isso não tiveram outra opção para além dos colocarem para lá de muralhas. Construíram uma prisão de onde nunca sairiam até à sua morte para protegem os restantes saudáveis. Com acções de patrulha descobriram que atacavam em grupos canibais para sobreviver, 3 anos depois todos tinham morrido e os cientistas nunca descobriram a cura ou a causa.

Aria e Ezra tinham voltado à sua vida normal e tinham o Alex, um pequeno príncipe que era amado pelos seus pais. Ezra era um pai super protector e a Aria não podia estar mais orgulhosa de ter um novo tesouro na sua vida.

Ela estava feliz por cumprir a sua promessa mesmo num momento tão difícil,

 _Amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, todos os dias da nossa vida._

 **FIM**

 **Obrigada por todo o apoio!**


End file.
